


the witch's son

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2ho, ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Jongho-centric, Fluff, M/M, Mingi is whipped, Soft Choi Jongho, Witch!Seonghwa, Witch's Son!Jongho, Witches, d ateezies are all here, hongjoong especially is whipped for hwa, its a love triangle oooo~, jonggi, might have smut if you want???, no beta we die like men, tbd, yunho is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: Jongho didn't think that being a witch’s son would cause an uproar in his life outside of the little cabin in the woods he called home. Not when he moves to college. Not when he makes friends with humans. Until he met the two boys with blue and red hair.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. act 1 [moving out]

Jongho was raised in a small little family composed of him, his mother, and his father. They lived a life of solidarity by the woods and green fields, littered with blooming petals of flowers from every color in the spectrum. He thought his life was perfectly normal, other than the fact that he was a witch’s son. His magic wasn’t all that great like in the tales of Harry Potter and such, but he sure did know quite a few nifty and wonderful spells. Potions and tonics alike, he was taught on how to make them at the young age of 5. His mother never took him away from his roots, which is what Jongho was thankful for, as he had come to love the lifestyle of being a witch. Being able to make the vines on the patio grow as much or as little as he wants when he’s sitting on the porch swing and slowly swaying, watching the flowers in the fields grow taller and brighter as he walks through them with arms outstretched, these are the moments he enjoys and feels content in the little things that surround him. 

However, the time has come where Jongho would need to explore the world. The outside world across the woods, across the green floral fields where “normal people” live. Where humans live. He has to attend his first semester of college there. He’s leaving the life he’s ever known tomorrow and it scares him & excites him. Although many times he wasn’t too keen on the human world due to the many corrupt things he heard from his old antenna radio, he was always curious about the place where his father had come from. His father, Kim Hongjoong, was a human and from what he’s heard from his mother, he is also the bravest to have married and run away with a witch. He still remembers the way his mother had reacted when he told Jongho about their love story, eyes full of adoration, love, passion, and comfort. Jongho always had a feeling that his parents’ romance was one for the books. That’s what gave him hope about going out to see the other world, the fact that someone as brave and kind as his father could come out of there and still be the humble man he is today. That little hope in his heart was enough for the boy to be ready for his journey to experience what it's like to live out there as someone “normal” and socialize with others after being comfortably sheltered in the small cabin he called home. 

He suddenly hears shouts of his name coming from the distance, then he realizes he’s been sitting out in the fields feeling the warm rays of the sun and cool breeze of the spring against his cheeks for a bit too long when he sees the sun setting in front of him, coloring the sky with orange and purple hues, and the wind feeling cooler than before. It was breathtaking to say the least. The call for his name gets closer and closer until he looks around to see his mother, Kim Seonghwa, dressed in a loose white button up shirt and black cotton pants, panting a bit, which he assumed meant that the man was getting worried and ran for the boy when he realized how long the boy had been out for. 

“Jongho, here you are! Come now, let’s go back home. Dinner’s ready and your father has come back from work. He got a present for you!” Seonghwa said excitedly as he outstretched a hand to his dear son. The boy took it with a smile as he got up from his spot on the ground. His legs wobbled a bit from having sat on them for so long but with the help of his mother, he was able to gain back his balance. He looks towards his mom’s face, now noticing the sparkles under his eyes and on his cheeks shining from the dim orange light that emitted from the setting sun. He had been crying. The sparkles say it all. Knowing that his baby which he held tightly in his arms everyday since the day he was born into this world would be leaving them to spread his own wings. He couldn’t help it. But Jongho doesn’t say anything. Only walks up to envelop his mother in a warm and comforting hug, letting him know that everything will be ok. He will be ok. 

They finally make their way back home after Seonghwa had finally calmed down from crying in his son’s arms, holding onto him tightly as if he was his anchor to help keep him at bay. Hongjoong greets them with a smile on his face, knowing that his husband needed the time he had alone with their son in order to be able to let go of the boy who captured his heart the day he saw him wrapped up in that small blue baby blanket. It hurts him too to know that the same little boy who would run up to him whenever he got boo-boos for comfort and would always hang out with him in the studio, singing to his dad’s songs so passionately like there was no tomorrow, is growing up and leaving to spread his wings. But Hongjoong knows that Jongho will be ok. He was his husband’s son, after all. He couldn’t think of a better person to have raised him. 

They were now at the dinner table, chatting along about how Hongjoong’s day at work was and Seonghwa beaming about his garden’s harvests of the day. All this felt so familiar, so warm, Jongho really started to feel like he didn't want to leave. He doesn’t want to lose this. Tears were threatening to burst from his eyes, but he didn’t want to do that. Not in front of his parents, especially his mom. He had to be strong, but later on that night he’ll find his dad peeking through his room’s door to check up on him and finally let the emotions come through while running up to hold on tight to his father, pouring out all the tears he had held back while Hongjoong would gently rub circles in his back to soothe him, just like he always would when the boy used to cry in his arms because of getting small paper cuts. 

“So, Jongho. I got you something before you leave for your first semester in college tomorrow. It’s just a little something I think would help you get through your day.” the white haired man spoke up, rustling Jongho out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a comforting smile from his father and a haphazardly wrapped present being held out in front of him. When he opens it carefully, not wanting to damage the special wrapping done by his dad, a brown stuffed bear is revealed and he gasps. He remembers. That brown bear stuffie, Mr Cuddles, he used to always carry around with him as a child until it grew old and broken and he cried for days when there was no bringing him back from the harsh wear and tear. He doesn’t cry now though. Instead, he lunges into his parents arms and thanks them, breath hitching in his throat from the pleasant surprise. They hugged him back. 

“We love you, Jongho. And we will always be here for you, whether it be right here in this small cottage of ours, or right inside of your heart.” 

Shedding the last of his fears that night, he steps out to a new world by morning. He was ready. 


	2. act 2 [meeting]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I REUPLOADED IT IM SORRRYYYYY

Today is the day. Jongho was finally going to feel the wind of the outside world blow against his cheeks. Would the sun be different there too? He doesn’t know, but it makes him that much more curious to know what lies ahead for him as he makes his first step out of the place he has known all his life. 

“Jongho-ya, did you pack everything you need? Toothbrushes, underwear, your crystals, oh! Please tell me you didn’t forget to pack Mr. Blankie.” 

Seonghwa was frantically hovering over his son as they got the boy’s suitcases and bags into what was now going to be his home, a shared dorm at the college he was attending. 

Mr. Blankie was one of the witch’s son’s prized possessions from his childhood along with Mr. Cuddles #1. It was a baby pink blanket with embroidery of sky blue clouds on its edges. He never could go anywhere without it. It contained an enchantment his mother put that eased his anxieties and worries, making them melt to the ground whenever he clutched the blanket tight to his chest. 

Jongho put a gentle hand on his mom’s shoulder reassuringly. He pulls out a small piece of soft fabric that came out to be Mr. Blankie from his backpack.

“Of course I didn’t forget him. I’d never. And yes, I packed all of the other stuff too! Don’t worry, Mom. I’ll be alright.” 

The brown-haired boy flashed a gummy smile that made his mother sigh in relief. Seonghwa patted his son’s head before reeling him in for a warm hug, one that would almost squeeze the life out of Jongho as the raven-haired man can’t bear to let go. It didn’t help either that his mom was wearing an oversized white v-neck sweater that made the hug even more uncomfortable and humid. His father comes to the rescue by breaking the two up with the excuse of him wanting a hug too. Fortunately, his dad knows how much squeeze is too much. 

Once they have bid their farewells with embraces and tears that may or may not have tried to be hidden from the young boy, the two are on their way out to go back home. He wouldn’t be going with them. He would be alone. He can’t go back to that life of living with the breeze of the wind or feeling the vines of the flowers grow over his arms and legs or the flower stalks reaching higher and higher into the sky as he chants his growth spell to them under the warm summer sun. Losing all that.. it scared him. But he holds the feeling back, not wanting to ruin the expectations he had set for himself in handling life alone as a human. He’s got this. He has to. His trail of thoughts are broken when he hears his father’s voice speak out to him from the front door before they leave. 

“Jongho, we just want you to know how proud we are of you. You’ve grown up so much, learned new things, and now you’re here at your first semester in college. Whatever may come your way, I believe in you to overcome it, and always know you will have a place to come back to at home with me and your mother. We love you so much, son. Take care!” 

He softly smiles that smile of his that makes Jongho feel like everything will be ok. Suddenly, all those scary feelings fade away. 

They wave goodbye and disappear from sight as they round the corner, leaving the witch’s son all by his lone self. 

That was it. Here he was, in college, in his dorm, living his life as a human after having lived a life he’s only ever known to be full of magic, potions, and plants. It couldn’t be that bad, right? Maybe he was just overreacting and that human life isn’t all that bad compared to his back at the small cottage. 

He can’t dwell on it for long, as the room is suddenly overfilled with two other boys who looked to be around the same age as him, only dangerously taller than him. What really set them apart was that one of them had a sharp nose and hair as red as the sweet poppies that grew in his mother’s garden while the other had puppy-like features and blue hair that resembled the skies he watched as he laid down in the grassy fields. They smelled like the lavender that burned in his magic workshop where he spent so many hours perfecting a single potion. For a moment he could feel the rush of tranquility and excitement of it all over again. That is, until the two mysteriously intriguing men catch sight of the boy’s presence. 

Jongho tried to fight the sudden feeling of being terrified and wanting to hide from them, as he never encountered any human other than his father and his father’s best friend, Eden, that would come over once in a while to help him with his music in the studio and who is also like an uncle to Jongho. Neither of which could have prepared him for encountering someone his age. He was too far into his thoughts to notice the two staring intensely at him before one of them decided to break the silence and lighten the mood. 

“Hey! You must be our other dorm mate!”

The red poppy-haired man spoke with a deep voice that shook the boy to his core. He couldn’t lie, it kinda scared him more than it should have when his mother had a quite deep voice himself. He smiled widely, gums showing and all, making Jongho feel warm inside. The man with the hair as blue as the sky spoke while gesturing to the other, his voice more softer in tone, giving the boy a sense of comfort. 

I’m Yunho and this is Mingi! It’s nice to meet you!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yunho found out that him and Mingi were going to share a dorm together, he was ecstatic. His best friend since diapers was going to be with him throughout the whole school year at their college which meant more ‘ice cream and crying on the couch’ and ‘de-stress by twister’ nights. When he found out that they would be sharing the dorm with another new student, he had to admit, he was kinda disappointed to hear it. It would be different when there would be someone completely new and unaware of the two guys’ shenanigans, probably judging them and getting annoyed over their antics. He wasn’t really ready to let go of their own fun together over it, but at the same time, something inside him was eager to find out who it is. 

Mingi had felt the same way. Excited at first upon hearing Yunho would be his dorm mate, but then his anticipation fell when he heard of having to share the with one other person who wouldn’t understand the crazy that he and Yunho do when they’re together. They will literally break into a dance battle in the middle of the bathroom while one of them is shaving and the other brushing his teeth. That’s the kind of crazy we’re talking about. Although he felt that way about the news of a new tenant, he couldn’t help the feeling of getting excited to see who it would be. 

What they didn’t expect was to find an angel standing in the middle of the dorm, light reflecting against his honey skin. His chocolate brown hair looked velvety and soft to touch, Mingi almost reaching out a hand to run through it. The older of the two stared deeply at his silhouette, being entranced by the shape and curve and every detail of the boy’s smaller figure. He quickly caught himself and turned to look away nervously, hoping the younger didn’t notice his creepy behavior. Mingi notices Yunho is staring too so he tries to break the silence in order to prevent the both of them from embarrassing themselves further. 

“Hey! You must be our other dorm mate!”

Yunho thought he saw sparkles in the boy’s eyes when he looked up at them. 

Mingi thinks he fell in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter! @mingupingus (pls support my new edit)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!! they really mean a lot! let me know what you think of this so far!


End file.
